


At The Dark Corner of My Favorite Bar in Town

by Yulaty



Series: The Poetic Bus Driver and The 60s Guy Look Alike [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleepovers, Slow Build
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: I found you sitting alone in the dark corner of my favorite bar,look far too tired.I wonder what’s on your mind.





	

_I found you sitting alone in the dark corner of my favorite bar,_  
look far too tired.  
I wonder what’s on your mind. 

_Your tear running down along your cheek, glittering in the light like a diamond._

_I want to get you out of there.  
I want to have you here in my arms._

 

.

 

ผมเจอเขาอีกแล้ว ที่เดิม อาการเดิม แต่ครั้งนี้ผมมองเฉย ๆ ไม่ได้แล้ว ร่างเล็ก ๆ นั่นดูเหมือนจะถูกกลืนหายไปในความมืดทันทีที่ผมละสายตา ผมรีบดื่มแก้วของตัวเองจนหมด ยิ้มแหย ๆ ขอน้ำเปล่าสักขวดจากบาร์แทนเดอร์แล้วคว้ากล่องทิชชู่เดินตรงไปหาเขา เว้นระยะห่างแต่พอดีเพื่อไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกอึดอัดหรือหวาดระแวง

เสียงสะอื้นไห้หยุดชะงักลงเมื่อเขารับรู้ถึงการมีอยู่ของผม ผมวางกล่องทิชชู่ลงบนโต๊ะ เลื่อนไปให้เขา ตาโต ๆ ที่เริ่มบวมขึ้นมาหน่อยเหลือบมองผมแว่บเดียว ก่อนเขาจะเลิกคิ้วมองขวดน้ำที่ผมถืออยู่ในมือด้วยสายตาประหลาดใจ ผมยื่นมันให้เขา น่าแปลกที่เขารับไปแต่โดยดี พึมพำอะไรบางอย่างคล้ายคำว่าขอบคุณ

ผมไม่หวังว่าระหว่างเราจะมีบทสนทนา หรือกระทั่งว่าเช้าวันพรุ่งนี้ที่ตื่นลืมตาขึ้นมา เขาจะจำหน้าผมได้หรอก แค่เขาหยุดร้องไห้ในตอนนี้ นั่นก็เป็นเรื่องน่ายินดีมากพอแล้ว

 

.

 

_I’m looking for that,_  
I’m waiting for that time,  
when you let me hold so tight. 

 

.

 

ผมเดาว่าสามวันที่หายไป เขาหมดเวลาไปกับอาการเมาค้าง เช้าวันที่สี่ สีหน้าไม่สู้ดีนักแต่ก็ไม่หลงเหลือร่องรอยอะไรแล้ว ความเศร้าโศกถูกแทนที่ด้วยความว่างเปล่าอย่างเคย ทว่าแววตากลับครุ่นคิด ริมฝีปากล่างถูกขบเบา ๆ วันนี้มาแปลก แปลกจริง ๆ เขาไม่ได้พกสัมภาระอะไรติดตัวมาเลย ทั้งที่อากาศเย็นแต่ทั้งเนื้อตัวก็กลับมีเพียงเสื้อผ้า และกระเป๋าสตางค์แห้ง ๆ ใบหนึ่ง อ้อ โทรศัพท์มือถือ วันนี้เขาใช้โทรศัพท์มือถือด้วย สมาร์ทโฟนเครื่องบางยี่ห้อดัง เขาใช้มันกับเอียร์พอด ผมอยากรู้จังว่าเขาจะฟังเพลงแนวไหน ดูภาพยนตร์แนวไหน ทีวีซีรีส์ พอดแคสต์ หรือเกม?

โอ้ ให้ตายสิ นี่มันสองพันสิบหก ภาพคนเล่นสมาร์ทโฟนควรเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาไปแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ จะแปลกใจอะไรขนาดนี้ ผมเอ็ดตัวเอง สายตาทอดมองทางข้างหน้า เท้าค่อย ๆ เหยียบเบรค แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อผู้โดยสารพิเศษคนนั้นยังคงอยู่ วันนี้เขาไม่ได้ลงป้ายเดิม เขาลงอีกป้ายก่อนจะถึงปลายทาง

และถ้าผมไม่ได้หลอนไปเองจากการแอบมองเขามากเกินไป ผมคิดว่าหลังจากลงรถไปแล้ว เขาหันมามองผม

 

.

 

ผมได้ใช้เวลาอยู่กับเขาที่บาร์ นับรวมแล้วก็หลายคืนอยู่นับจากวันนั้นเป็นต้นมา และการใช้เวลาที่ว่าก็ไม่มีอะไรข้องเกี่ยวกับเรื่องใต้เข็มขัดแต่อย่างใด เขาแค่ดื่ม ร้องไห้ และเงียบลงเมื่อผมเดินไปนั่งด้วย ก่อนจะดื่มต่อจนเมาแอ๋ ผมโบกรถให้เขา แล้วเราก็แยกย้ายกันกลับ

เราไม่เคยคุยกัน เขาไม่เคยพูดระบายอะไรกับผม และผมก็ไม่มีอะไรอยากจะถามเขาเหมือนกัน มันเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัว เป็นอะไรที่คนแปลกหน้าอย่างผมไม่ควรยื่นมือยื่นเท้าเข้าไปก้าวก่าย ผมรู้ข้อนี้ดี คืนนี้ผมจึงยังทำเหมือนคืนก่อน ๆ หน้า ดันกล่องทิชชู่ไปให้เขา แล้วนั่งดื่มในแก้วของใครของมัน

ครั้งนี้เขารับมันไป และถือมันไว้ แทบไม่แตะต้องแก้วของตัวเองอีกเลย

 

.

 

_“Take me.” He looks up and said.  
“Take me with you.” Those words sound more like commanding than pleading. “Take me to your place or just leave me here and never look back again.”_

_**No.**  
It’s sobbing._

 

.

 

เออ ผมมันบ้า ผมพาเขากลับบ้าน  
แค่เพราะเสียงสะอื้นนั่น และวงชื้น ๆ บนอก

เพราะยังพอมีสติอยู่บ้าง การเดินทางกลับที่พักจึงไม่ยากลำบากสักเท่าไร และเขาก็ไม่ได้ทำตัวเป็นภาระ เขาเพียงจับชายเสื้อผมไว้ ก้าวเดินตามอย่างระมัดระวัง พยายามอย่างมากที่จะไม่ทำให้ตัวเองสะดุดอะไรหน้าคว่ำ ผมเดินนำ ผมไม่รู้หรอกว่าเขามีสีหน้ายังไง รู้แต่เขาเดินใกล้จนเท้าเราแทบพันกัน เขาแทบจะซบหลังผมอยู่แล้ว

และถ้าเขาอยากจะซบจริง ๆ ผมก็ไม่มีปัญหาหรอก

ในที่สุดเราก็มาถึงอพาร์ทเมนต์ของผมโดยสวัสดิภาพ เขาไม่ได้หมดสติไปกลางทาง ยังคงจับเสื้อผมไว้แน่นเช่นเดิม จนกระทั่งเข้ามาอยู่ในลิฟต์ผมถึงได้เห็นหน้าชัด ๆ ของเขาอีกครั้ง ดวงตาบวมแดง อาการที่สมควรจะเกิดขึ้นหลังผ่านการร้องไห้อย่างหนักมาอยู่แล้ว แววตาเลื่อนลอยทำให้ผมไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเขาอยู่ตรงนี้กับผมหรือเปล่า

ผมอธิบายอะไรคร่าว ๆ ให้เขาฟัง เขาไม่มีปฏิกิริยาอะไร นิ่งสนิทจนผมใจเสีย แต่เมื่อพูดบอกครบเท่าที่จำเป็นแล้วเขาก็พยักหน้า ตรงดิ่งไปห้องน้ำ ใช้เวลาในนั้นราวห้านาทีกับการอาเจียน และอีกห้านาทีสำหรับล้างหน้าล้างตาและเนื้อตัว ผมวางผ้าขนหนูไว้ให้เขา ส่วนเสื้อผ้านะไม่มีให้หรอก ผมอยู่คนเดียว สูงกว่าเขาเกือบสิบเซนติเมตร แน่นอนว่าไหล่กว้างกว่า ขายาวกว่า ถ้าให้เขาสวมเครื่องแต่งกายของผม คงดูตลกมากแน่ ๆ ผิดไซส์เกินไปมากอยู่

ผมเขียนโน้ตแปะไว้ที่ตู้เย็นบอกให้เขาทำตัวตามสบาย ก่อนจะเข้าห้องนอนและผลอยหลับไปอย่างรวดเร็วโดยที่ไม่ได้อาบน้ำ

 

.

 

ในตอนเช้าของวันถัดมา เขาไม่อยู่แล้ว แน่นอนสิ เออ ผมมันบ้าเอง คิดยังไงถึงพาคนแปลกหน้า(ใช้คำนี้ได้หรือเปล่านะ?)เข้าบ้านเนี่ย ชื่อก็ไม่รู้

เขาอยู่จนถึงเช้า ก่อนผมตื่นนิดหน่อย แก้วกาแฟที่ยังไม่แห้งเป็นหลักฐานยืนยันแนวคิดนั้นของผม แถมขนมปังก็หายไปสองแผ่น บนโน้ตของผมมีลายมือหวัด ๆ เพิ่มมาตอนท้ายหนึ่งคำ ผมถอนหายใจด้วยความรู้สึกบางอย่างคล้ายว่าจะเป็นโล่งอก ไม่รู้ว่าทำไม แต่การรับรู้ว่าเมื่อคืนเขานอนอยู่ข้างผม และได้ทานมื้อเช้าเรียบร้อยแล้วทำให้ผมรู้สึกดี

เครื่องชงกาแฟยังทำงานอยู่ ข้าง ๆ มีแก้วอีกใบ เหมือนว่าคนที่วางมันไว้จะลังเลว่าควรรินกาแฟใส่แก้วเอาไว้หรือจะปล่อยให้มันอุ่นอยู่ในเครื่องต่อไป ผมนึกดีใจที่เขาเลือกอย่างหลัง ผมไม่ชอบกาแฟเย็นชืด

หลังจากการเดินสำรวจรอบห้องสองครั้งพบว่า ไม่มีของของเขาตกหล่นเหลืออยู่ ไม่มีของมีค่าของผมหายไป ในแง่รูปธรรม ไม่มีวัตถุที่มองเห็นด้วยตาเปล่าชิ้นไหนเกินมาหรือหายไป(ไม่นับขนมปังและผงกาแฟคั่วกับน้ำตาลที่พร่องลงเล็กน้อย)

แต่ในแง่นามธรรม บนหมอนใบที่ผมให้เขาใช้ยังมีกลิ่นของเขาหลงเหลืออยู่ และผมก็รู้สึกเหมือนกับว่าอกซ้ายมันแหว่งเว้าเข้าไปตรงตำแหน่งนั้นพอดี

ถูกขโมยหัวใจไปซะแล้วสิเรา

 

.

 

หลายวันถัดมา กิจวัตรของเขาก็เข้าร่องเข้ารอยเดิม สะพายกระเป๋า แบกกีต้าร์อันเท่าตัวเองขึ้นรถประจำทาง ต่างไปนิดหน่อยตรงที่บนใบหน้าไม่มีหนวดเครารุงรังอยู่อีกแล้ว แต่เชิ้ตยังยับอยู่ โค้ทก็ด้วย เอาน่า ไม่มีหนุ่มโสดคนไหนจะขยันรีดโค้ททุกวันหรอกใช่ไหมล่ะ อย่าถือสาเรื่องนั้นเลยดีกว่า ผมก็ทำ

เราสบตากันโดยบังเอิญผ่านกระจกมองหลัง แต่ก็เป็นแค่เพียงชั่วครู่เดียวขณะที่รถจอด ด้วยหน้าที่แล้ว ผมจำเป็นต้องมีสมาธิและระมัดระวัง กว่ายี่สิบชีวิตอยู่บนรถที่ผมเป็นคนขับ ชีวิตของพวกเขาอยู่ในมือผม ผมจะประมาทไม่ได้

เมื่อล้อรถหยุดเคลื่อนตัวอีกครั้ง มันก็เป็นป้ายที่เขาต้องลงแล้ว ผมมองเขา เขาหันมามองผมเหมือนกัน พอเป็นครั้งที่สองแล้วก็ไม่ค่อยน่าแปลกใจเท่าไร ผมคิด แต่แล้วนาทีถัดมาก้อนหัวใจในอกซ้ายที่กลับมาเมื่อไรไม่รู้ก็กระตุกวาบ

เขาทำในสิ่งที่ผมไม่คิดฝันว่าจะทำมาก่อน  
เขายิ้ม  
ให้ผม

 

.

 

_Your smile is so bright,_  
like a full moon in the dark sky.  
and then I turn blinded. 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyworks


End file.
